


But Then Rin Came

by Tinni



Series: Delphinidae [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, future fic/AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Future Fish ending from the Free! Eternal Summer where Makoto is a Fireman, Rin is a police officer and Haru is a chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Then Rin Came

There were many downsides to being a chef, the worst was the odd hours and the high stressed environment of the kitchen. Neither bothered Haru much. Nothing phased him and he was always cool and detached in the kitchen. He was, in fact, notorious among the kitchen staff for it. He also did not mind the odd hours because Makoto, with whom he now lived, also kept odd hours. Haru also worked part-time, coming in during the restaurant's busy days of thursday through sunday and sometimes helping out on wednesday if the place got busy. All in all, Haru earned enough and had enough free time to do his own thing, which usually involved the pool at the 24 hour gym near his apartment. Life, in short, was good but then Rin came.

 

“Nanase-san, there is a police officer here to see you,” said a waitress, “He said his name for Matsuoka Rin.”

 

“Tell Rin I am still on my shift,” replied Haru indifferently, “If he’s off duty and we aren’t full, offer him a table. I’ll cover his dinner,” it was an hour from closing, so Haru figured he could talk to Rin after dinner service ended.

 

The waitress left to give Rin Haru’s message. She didn’t return but the manager came in and said, “Nanase, please go speak to your friend and take the rest of the night off. We are almost done anyway. I told him to wait by the back entrance for you.”

 

Haru blinked and was immediately made uneasy. Did something happen? Was Rin alright? Haru finished what he was doing and headed outside. He found Rin pacing up and down the alley and looking distraught. “Rin?” Haru called.

 

“Haru,” replied Rin, “I…” he couldn’t continued.

 

“Are you alright?” wondered Haru, “Did something happen?”

 

“There… there was a fire,” Rin finally forced out and suddenly Haru’s heart just dropped, “At an apartment complex by the docks and Makoto’s squad was called in…”

 

“Makoto’s alright, right?” Haru demanded to know.

 

Rin didn’t answer, instead he went on with his story, “The fire spread so fast! But almost everybody made it out alive. Everybody except a little girl. Makoto… Makoto went back in to get her,” Rin explained.

 

“No,” thought Haru, “No, no, no!”

 

“He found her and was able to get her to safety by dropping her down to his colleagues through a window,” Rin continued, “He was supposed to jump down after but before he could…”

 

“No!” screamed Haru, he didn’t want to hear any more. Not a word more. He wanted to imagine Makoto was safe. Makoto made the jump and was totally unscathed. He wanted…

  
“I am sorry Haru,” whispered Rin, “The roof collapsed before Makoto could escape. He’s…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am going straight to fandom hell!


End file.
